indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Философия химии и алхимии
=Астрологическое учение о химических элементах= Вся идея и весь смысл этого исследования заключается в том, чтобы показать эзотерический, метафизический, оккультный и даже мистический смысл существования каждого химического элемента. Вы узнаете об элементах то, о чём и подумать не могли. Эзотерическое учение о химических элементах рассказывает нам о том, какие силы скрыто действуют на процессы их работы, что за механизмы управляют их качеством. http://www.koob.ru/astrogor/astrological_theory =Химия - довольно материалистчиеская наука. = Химия представляет весь мир как сочетание атомов разных видов (которые представленны в виже периодической системы химических элементов). thumb Зависимо от свойств тех или иных атомов, они взаимодействуют тем или иным способом с другими атомами / молекулами, или не взаимодействуют вообще. Из всех химических элементов, самые важные те, которые присутствуют в организме живых существ, особенно людей. Органические соединения играют ключевую роль в существовании живых организмов. Органи́ческая хи́мия — раздел химии, изучающий соединения углерода, их структуру, свойства, методы синтеза1. Органическими называют соединения углерода с другими элементами. Биомолекулы — это органические вещества, которые синтезируются живыми организмами. В состав биомолекул включают белки, полисахариды, нуклеиновые кислоты, а также более мелкие компоненты обмена веществ. Биомолекулы состоят из атомов углерода, водорода, азота, кислорода, а также фосфора и серы. Другие атомы входят в состав биологически значимых веществ значительно реже. Органические соединения, органические вещества — класс химических соединений, в состав которых входит углерод (за исключением карбидов, угольной кислоты, карбонатов, оксидов углерода и цианидов). Название органические вещества появилось на ранней стадии развития химии во времена господства виталистических воззрений, продолжавших традицию Аристотеля и Плиния Старшего о разделении мира на живое и неживое. В 1807 году шведский химик Якоб Берцелиус предложил назвать вещества, получаемые из организмов, органическими, а науку, изучающую их, — органической химией. Считалось, что для синтеза органических веществ необходима особая «жизненная сила» (лат. vis vitalis), присущая только живому, и поэтому синтез органических веществ из неорганических невозможен. Витали́зм (от лат. vitalis — «жизненный») — учение о наличии в живых организмах нематериальной сверхъестественной силы, управляющей жизненными явлениями — «жизненной силы» (лат. vis vitalis) («души», «энтелехии», «археи» и проч.). Теория витализма постулирует, что процессы в биологических организмах зависят от этой силы, и не могут быть объяснены с точки зрения физики, химии или биохимии. Витализм развивался в масштабе цивилизационных эпох: - часто обнаруживается в биологических теориях детей; - в восточных учениях — «ци» или «прана» (представление об энергетической структуре человека), в учении Гиппократа эти энергии назывались «гуморы»; - в аристотелевском классицизме сущность живого выносилась вне физического контекста в так называемые «энтелехии»; - в христианской, буддийской традициях сущность/исток жизни относили непосредственно к Абсолюту (см. Гегель и теоретическая биология ); - у Ганса Дриша энтелехия получила интерпретацию в экспериментальных данных и имеет антимеханистическую направленность; Виталистические воззрения уходят корнями в анимизм. Хотя они были общепринятыми, попытки создать правдоподобную научную модель начинаются с начале XVII в., когда было предположено, что материя существует в двух совершенно различных формах, отличающихся поведением по отношению к теплоте. Эти две формы были названы «органическая» и «неорганическая». Велись споры, является ли причиной различий между этими двумя формами материи существование «жизненной силы», присутствующей только в «органической материи». Многие основные проблемы биологии не могут быть разрешены при помощи философии подобной Декартовой, в которой организм считается просто машиной. В конечном итоге, химия сводится к физике. Алхимические элементы земля, вода, огонь (плазма), воздух - это не что иное как всевозможные атомы в разных сочетаниях. В атомизме, вся природа (материальная) состоит из двух фундаментальных принципов: атомы и пустота (void). 330 B.C.E. Aristotle asserted that the elements of fire, air, earth, and water were not made of atoms, but were continuous Ещё в 330 г до н э, Аристотель говорил, что первоэлементы земля, вода, огонь и воздух не состоят и атомов, но целостны. В Бхагавад-Гите 8.9 Кришна говорит, что Он, как Высшая душа может войти в атом в сердце целовека, и так поддерживать его жизнь (помогая душе). См. Магия Категория:Алхимия